Secrets Of A Delicate Heart
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Noelle,the daughter of Belle and Prince Adam - the beast - goes searching for her father, when Belle becomes sick, hoping he'd know what to do. No Talking Objects. Rated M for later chapters. possible Girl-on-girl. DONT LIKE IT-DONT READ.
1. Chapter 1

The horse treaded carefully through the brambles, feeling quite safe with its protection, of the pack of white wolves that slowly followed behind. The snow crunched under their footsteps, leaving footprints. On the horses back, was a young girl, around the age of nineteen, her hair was the purest of blondes, her eyes the darkest of greens. She was laid on the horses bare back, sleeping, her arms around the horses throat, so she didn't fall. All that protected her from the bitter winter air was a bear skin cape that covered her body as she slept. The journey was treacherous, especially in the snow; her wolves were her only protection from harm's way, while she was sleeping. Wind whistled through the ancient trees, ripping the leaves from their weaken branches.

One of the wolves made a low, defensive growl. The horse stopped walking, and let the wolves take lead. Their heads were down low, and they were inspecting everything, and anything, not being too careful. The horse slowly followed, ducking under low hanging branches. Iron gates towered over them, and that's when the girl began to stir. She looked up, and yawned. Carefully, she climbed off the horse. With one hand, she tied the horse to the railings, and beckoned the wolves to follow her. She pushed the huge ten foot cast iron gate open, and walked across the stone courtyard, the bear skin cape dragging on the floor, revealing her outfit. She was wearing a lilac pleated, chiffon corset and a short, hardly there skirt. White fishnets adorned her legs, and around her left thigh was a gun holster that contained her pistol, that was loaded. She had no shoes on her feet, and they were aching terribly. The wolves slowly followed her, and began to growl viciously as she approached the doors of the castle. An icy wind took hold, and blew the doors open with a crash….

**Please review, tell me if you want me to carry on, I'm not sure about this at all. :/ **


	2. Chapter 2

The girl almost screamed, but she managed to keep her composure. The wolves stayed by her side, as she ventured inside the castle, a low growl came from the top of the stairs, and she knew it wasn't one of her wolves. She stopped walking, and made her wolves stop.

"Belle?" A loud voice bellowed, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"No, Adam, it's Noelle." She said, making sure that the wolves weren't going to attack at any moment.

The Beast approached her; he was taller than her mother had explained to her. He looked down at her, inspecting her. His breathe was horrid, and his fur was matted. Noelle didn't think that Adam would be in this state.

"It's cold in the foyer, let's go to the drawing room," Noelle could tell Adam hadn't adjusted to the time period yet. Adam let Noelle sit in the chair, while he sat on the floor by the fire.

"How is Belle?" he asked, sincerely concerned.

Noelle hung her head. Telling Adam this would be difficult, but it's what she had come for.

"She's ill; old age is taking her, along with her broken heart."

Prince Adam looked up, his eyes full of tears. Noelle rushed and sat by his side, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Adam stood up, and paced the room.

"how old are you?" He came to realise something, he shared a bond with Noelle, not a bond as strong as his with Belle, but a similar one.

"I'm nineteen," Noelle had to tell him, but it seemed as though he already knew. Why after all these years had he just realised? How could he have been so stupid? Of course…Adam, in a rage of anger, stormed out of the room, and fled to his room. Noelle didn't know wheither or not to follow him. Suddenly, a shy girl, wearing a maid's outfit entered the room, her head hung, and she refused to look at Noelle.

"Master would like you to leave," she whispered, her voice had a thick French accent, but she also had a stutter. Noelle knew she had to stand her ground, her mother had sent her to this castle of ten years, on the same day, two weeks away from her birthday and she wanted to know what the hell was going on. She couldn't deal with it anymore. She wanted answers.

"no." Noelle walked out the room, and slowly went upstairs, not sure which way to go. The shy girl was following her, and Noelle turned to ask which way to go.  
>"no-one's allowed in west wing," the girl mumbled, and Noelle knew that was where she had to go. That wing of the hospital was in absolute ruins, the tapestry was torn, and paintings destroyed. Dust collected on the statues, and everything looked so outdated. Her mother had been right, he couldn't care for himself. Noelle carefully walked to the end of the corridor and reached a set of large oak doors, it was ajar slightly. Taking a deep breath, Noelle pushed open the door, and saw that glowing rose that her mother had once talked about, the one that her mother had said her love had destroyed. She moved towards it, and touched the glass jar, wiping away the dust that collected. The rose had only one petal, its glow faint.<p>

"I have to discover the secret," he whispered behind her, making her jump. "The enchantress came back when Belle left and told me that Bella left with a secret and she was giving me twenty long years to discover what the secret is." Adam seemed distraught.

Noelle froze, and suddenly knew what was going on. Those eyes were her eyes, her aggression was his aggression, and her daughterly affection was his undying love. He was her father. Noelle stumbled back, covering her mouth.

"Belle was pregnant with your baby, I am that baby." Noelle said slowly.


End file.
